Blessures
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: Petit écrit situé avant l'épisode I : "La vie d'un Padawan est riche en enseignements, apprendre à gérer ses sentiments ou à être autonome par exemple. Et la clef de ces apprentissages réside dans le lien entre maître et élève. Mais un tel lien n'est pas facile à mettre en place. Et parfois, plus que les mots, se sont les événements qui aident à sa création".
1. Un Padawan malade

**Blessures**

(_Star Wars_)

Bonjour à tous !

Quelque temps après mon premier OS sur Star Wars me voilà de retour avec un autre écrit de la même forme. Comme le précédent, cet écrit n'est pas excessivement long, mais j'ai trouvé cohérent de le couper en deux parties.

Bon je fais rien dans l'ordre, en effet après avoir traité la relation entre Obi-Wan et Anakin dans Cauchemars, cette fois il s'agit de la relation entre Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan. Cet écrit se situe donc avant l'épisode I de la pré-quelle.

A noter que pour le personnage de Qui-Gon, je ne me base pratiquement que sur mon ressenti personnel puisqu'on le voit assez peu dans les films.

J'espère que cet écrit vous plaira. En m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographe, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Star Wars sont la propriété de George Lucas.

* * *

Partie 1 : Un Padawan malade

Les premiers rayons du soleil venaient à peine de percer l'horizon pour réchauffer les hautes tours de Coruscant. Inquisiteurs, ils se glissaient déjà entre les lattes des volets pour venir chatouiller les dormeurs dans leur fin de sommeil. Qui-Gon grogna faiblement contre un rayon lumineux un peu trop bien orienté sur ses paupières closes. Il se tourna sur le côté en soupirant, puis se décida à éveiller doucement ses sens. Il n'y avait que quand il était ici, en parfaite sécurité dans le Temple Jedi, qu'il se permettait de dormir aussi profondément. Ce réveille aurait pu être des plus doux, mais une faible perturbation venue du fond de la Force attira brusquement son attention, pour ensuite disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Le Jedi ouvrit les yeux désormais bien réveillé, et sonda brièvement la Force, mais rien. Quoi que ce fut, cette perturbation avait disparu. Perplexe, Qui-Gon s'extirpa des couvertures pour gagner la pièce principale de ses appartements.

Il entendit vaguement la douche s'arrêter et son Padawan entra à son tour dans la pièce. Maître et apprenti échangèrent les banalités d'usage, puis Qui-Gon alla à son tour faire un brin de toilette, pensif. Un pressentiment très profond lui suggérait que la perturbation discrète, qui l'avait tiré un peu brusquement des méandres du sommeil, avait pour origine son propre Padawan. Le Jedi soupira en observant son reflet dans le miroir, il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de penser cela. Obi-Wan était en bonne santé, physique et mentale, du moins de ce qu'il en laissait paraître... Mais leur dernière mission avait été un peu longue, à défaut d'être vraiment difficile, peut-être qu'elle avait fatigué Obi-Wan plus qu'il ne l'avait cru ?

Une fois présentables, maître et Padawan se dirigèrent vers les cuisines du Temple, pour un premier repas important avant cette nouvelle journée d'entraînement. Qui-Gon tenta d'engager la conversation, ce pressentiment étrange toujours présent dans son esprit. Mais si Obi-Wan pouvait s'avérer bavard sur l'entraînement, ou quelques questions légitimes s'y reportant, jamais une parole sur sa propre personne ne sortait de sa bouche. Son maître soupira discrètement alors qu'ils prenaient place à une table. Obi-Wan n'était pas son premier Padawan, bien qu'il espérait de tout cœur le garder plus longtemps que le précédent*, mais il était de loin le plus secret. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il était sous sa responsabilité, pourtant le lien qui les unissait dans la Force se réduisait à son strict minimum.

Là où il aurait dû prendre en intensité au fil des missions, il n'avait absolument pas changé. Obi-Wan était distant, il ne partageait jamais ses pensées, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Visiblement, il prenait à cœur le précepte du Code selon lequel l'attachement n'est pas permis à un Jedi. Mais si l'attachement est prohibé, le lien en revanche est essentiel, une nuance ténue que Qui-Gon allait devoir mettre en mots. En effet, il se savait incapable d'instruire correctement cet élève si celui-ci refusait un minimum de contact, or il appréciait Obi-Wan et aurait été déçu de devoir le rejeter maintenant. Mais après tout, Obi-Wan était un élève curieux et attentif, toujours volontaire comme le prouvait en ce moment sa démarche déterminée, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les salles d'entraînement. Lui expliquer l'importance du lien ne serait qu'une leçon de plus, certes un peu difficile à exprimer mais pas impossible non plus.

Le reste de la mâtiné se passa calmement entre les exercices de méditation et ceux de contrôle de la Force. Le pressentiment de Qui-Gon s'estompa pour presque disparaître, à tel point qu'en fin de mâtiné, quand son Padawan et lui prirent leurs sabres pour s'entraîner, il l'avait presque oublié. Mais après quelques mouvements d'échauffement, et alors qu'ils engageaient des enchaînements plus compliqués, le Jedi ressentit à nouveau un tiraillement venu du fond de la Force. Désireux d'en comprendre enfin l'origine, il se concentra méthodiquement sur la sensation, pourtant il ne jugea pas utile de faire cesser son entraînement avec son élève. D'une part, si cette perturbation provenait bien d'Obi-Wan, alors il ne devait pas l'en avertir, en plus peut-être que c'était justement cet entraînement qui en était le déclencheur. Néanmoins, le manque de concentration de son maître profita au disciple, d'un mouvement bien placé, Qui-Gon fut déséquilibré, puis désarmé d'une rotation du poignet. Le sabre vert s'éleva dans les airs où il s'éteignit, pour ensuite retomber un peu plus loin dans un cliquetis métallique.

__Vous manquiez de concentration, maître._ Remarqua Obi-Wan qui, jugeant le combat terminé, relâchait déjà sa garde.

_ _En effet, et vois comme cela peut être fatal._ Approuva Qui-Gon qui saisit l'occasion d'illustrer davantage ses propos.

Rapide, le Jedi tendit la main et appela la Force qui, docile, lui ramena son sabre. Qui-Gon raffermit sa prise et d'un coup puissant, brisa nette la garde hâtive qu'Obi-Wan avait tenté de mettre en place. Le Padawan se retrouva projeté au sol et en lâcha son sabre, un rayon vert vint alors se loger sous son nez, lui interdisant toutes tentatives de mouvement.

_ _Tu dois toujours t'assurer que ton ennemi est bien vaincu avant de te relâcher. _Commenta Qui-Gon.

L'apprenti hocha la tête et une main bienveillante remplaça le sabre laser pour l'aider à se relever.

_ _Merci Maître, je m'en souviendrais_. Assura Obi-Wan respectueux.

_ _Mais c'est mon travail de t'instruire, sur les armes, la Force, et toutes autres choses utiles._ Répondit Qui-Gon avec un sourire en tendant son sabre à son apprenti._ Et je suis sûr que tu t'en souviendras, tu es doué Obi-Wan._

_ _Vous me flattez, maître. _Rétorqua l'intéressé en détournant les yeux, mal-à-l'aise.

L'heure du déjeuné s'approchait désormais, coupure bienvenue dans les entraînements rigoureux, et alors qu'Obi-Wan sortait de la salle, Qui-Gon ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue. Le dernier mouvement de son Padawan était très bien placé mais il y avait perdu sa concentration, et avec elle son attention sur cette étrange perturbation qui le taraudait depuis le matin. Ne lui en restait qu'un faible écho au fond de son esprit, mais son ressenti était trop imprécis pour lui apprendre quoi que ce soit de plus. Le Jedi haussa les épaules, patience, peut-être qu'après s'être rassasié il pourrait mieux comprendre tout ceci.

En début d'après-midi, alors que Qui-Gon méditait seul, il perçut à nouveau cette perturbation qui le dérangeait tant depuis le début de la journée. Dans une respiration profonde, le Jedi saisit alors sa chance, poussant son esprit dans les méandres les plus sinueux de la Force. Il réussit ainsi, pour la première fois de la journée, à cerner un peu plus ce tiraillement qui, en cet instant, était des plus désagréables. Des mots emplirent alors son esprit comme pour préciser davantage son ressentit : ''faiblesse'', ''fatigue''. Un autre Jedi, moins expérimenté, aurait peut-être renoncé tant la gêne se faisait grande, Qui-Gon avait la sensation d'un étau lui enserrait la poitrine à lui en rompre les côtes. Néanmoins, la curiosité mêlée à l'inquiétude de ce pressentiment étrange concernant son Padawan, le poussa à maintenir sa concentration. Après quelques respirations lentes et contrôlées, Qui-Gon s'habitua suffisamment à cette sensation dérangeante.

Alors il laissa son instinct le guider, dans le but de découvrir enfin l'origine de cet étrange ressenti. Entrant dans une sorte de méditation mobile très poussée, il parcourut ainsi les couloirs du Temple, dans un état second plus tout à fait connecté à la réalité physique. Finalement, il entra dans une salle où deux Padawan s'exerçaient au sabre laser, l'un d'eux n'était autre qu'Obi-Wan. A en jugeait par les mouvements rapides et précis que chacun effectuait tour à tour, tout en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer ses coups, cela devait être des vélocités de la forme III*. Il n'était pas rare que des apprentis d'un niveau équivalent s'entraînent ensemble. Cela leur permettait de perfectionner leur technique de manière efficace, puisque chacun connaissant les limites de l'autre, ils pouvaient parfois se permettre des coups plus violents sans craindre de se blesser.

Reprenant peu à peu pied avec la réalité présente, Qui-Gon resta perplexe. Son instinct l'avait guidé jusqu'ici, cela laissait donc supposer que l'origine de son ressenti se trouvait dans cette pièce. Or il n'y avait que lui, Obi-Wan et un autre Padawan qui lui était pratiquement inconnu. Tout semblait indiquer que son pressentiment au sujet de son apprenti était véridique, et cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Qui-Gon concentra alors toute son attention sur Obi-Wan, à première vue, rien se semblait différent. Pourtant, il percevait de légères nuances dans ses appuis, moins sûrs, moins stables. Ses coups étaient retenus pour les besoins de l'entraînement bien sûr, mais aussi moins précis qu'à l'accoutumée. A nouveau ces mots teintés d'avertissements martelèrent l'esprit du maître : ''faiblesse'', ''fatigue''. S'y rajoutèrent alors brusquement d'autres prémonitions bien plus inquiétantes : ''douleur'', ''danger''. Et alors tout se passa très vite, tellement que le Jedi n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste.

La garde instable d'Obi-Wan céda sous un assaut un peu plus brusque de son adversaire. Celui-ci, incapable de percevoir la faiblesse de son partenaire qui l'avait habitué à un tout autre niveau, finit son geste bien trop violemment. La marque de contact fut nette et profonde, arrachant un cri de douleur à Obi-Wan alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol, une entaille sérieuse barrant sa cuisse gauche. L'autre Padawan resta impeccablement immobile, trop choqué d'avoir si sérieusement blessé son ami. Les hématomes et les légères brûlures étaient le lot de tous les entraînements, mais une coupure comme celle-ci... c'était autre chose. En voyant Qui-Gon s'approcher de son Padawan, l'autre repris un peu de consistance et s'empressa de bafouiller :

_ _Je... Je suis désolé maître, je..._ Sa voix trahissait son affolement présent.

Qui-Gon lui accorda un bref regard avant de répondre :

_ _Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir._

Non, il était persuadé, à raison, qu'Obi-Wan aurait esquivé son attaque. Ce qu'il aurait fait en temps normal, et sans grande difficulté. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Obi-Wan était si faible, personne ne l'avait vu, ni lui ni son maître. Et le Jedi prit davantage conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts en s'agenouillant près de son Padawan. S'il n'avait été que blessé... Mais son front était brûlant de fièvre et sa respiration difficile. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état ? La seule parole que réussit à prononcer Qui-Gon, choqué par ce qu'il voyait, fut :

_ _Obi-Wan... Pourquoi ?_ Et une oreille avertie aurait pu saisir la détresse et l'incompréhension dans ses mots.

_ _Je... Ne voulais pas... déranger. _Articula faiblement le disciple.

Qui-Gon secoua la tête, décidant que les questions viendraient plus tard, il souleva délicatement Obi-Wan et traversa d'un pas soutenu les couloirs du Temple vers l'infirmerie. S'il paraissait très calme extérieurement, des milliers de questions lui emplissaient pourtant l'esprit. Comment Obi-Wan avait-il pu cacher son état si longtemps ? Car pour qu'il soit aussi faible cela devait dater de plusieurs jours, voir semaines. Et surtout, pourquoi ?

La petite dizaine de minutes que le Jedi Guérisseur passa auprès d'Obi-Wan parue des heures à son maître resté dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie. Quand le Jedi assez âgé sorti enfin de la chambre, Qui-Gon le fixa, dans l'attend d'un verdict que l'autre eu l'amabilité de lui donner assez rapidement :

_ _Il n'y a rien de fatal._ Commença-t-il, et par ces simples mots Qui-Gon sentit une certaine pression quitter sa poitrine. _La blessure n'est que bénigne._ Continua le médecin, ça Qui-Gon s'en était douté, tout comme il avait plus moins deviné ce qui suivait. _Par contre la maladie est plus inquiétante, rien de bien grave, une simple grippe, mais qui n'a pas été traitée assez vite. Résultat : votre Padawan sera consigné au lit, avec perfusion de médicaments, pendant au moins trois jours. _

Le Guérisseur ne fit aucune remarque supplémentaire, mais son ton et le regard qu'il dardait sur Qui-Gon exprimaient clairement le reproche. L'intéressé haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et marmonna quelques remerciements pour les soins effectués, ne ressentant pas spécialement le besoin de se justifier devant son aîné. Et de toute façon, que pouvait-il dire de plus ? ''Oui, mon Padawan m'a caché son état pour une obscure raison qui m'est totalement inconnue, et comme notre lien dans la Force est désespérément faible, je n'ai rien sentit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard'' ? Non, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Qui-Gon entra donc dans la chambre où se trouver son disciple, la porte coulissante se referma derrière lui alors qu'il détaillait les lieux. C'était une pièce d'infirmerie toute simple, un appareil aux ''bips'' faibles et réguliers surveillait les constantes vitales d'Obi-Wan. Ce dernier était allongé sur le lit, seul meuble de la pièce en plus d'une simple chaise. Son visage, aux joues un peu rougies par la fièvre, était un peu crispé, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes dans la recherche d'un apport plus conséquent en oxygène. Seul son bras gauche dénudé, où était fichée la perfusion, dépassé de la fine couverture.

Qui-Gon s'assit sur la chaise au chevet de son Padawan, toujours en proie à l'incompréhension qu'en au comportement de ce dernier. Il tenta alors de remettre de l'ordre dans les nombreuses questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, tout d'abord : Comment ? Comment Obi-Wan avait-il pu cacher son état ? Le maître avait bien une réponse, et si elle était difficile à concevoir, elle était néanmoins la seule valable. Elle tenait en un simple mot : la Force. Obi-Wan s'était servi de la Force pour minimiser les effets de la maladie et de la fatigue sur son corps. Si Qui-Gon avait raison, alors cela démontrait l'excellente maîtrise dont pouvait faire preuve son Padawan malgré son jeune âge. En effet, tout portait à croire qu'Obi-Wan était tombé malade au cours de leur dernière mission, or cela fessait déjà presque une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés. Mais le corps comme l'esprit ont tout deux un point de rupture qui ne doit pas être dépassé, et aujourd'hui, le Padawan est passé bien trop près du point de non-retour. Sans s'en rendre compte, Qui-Gon se perdit dans la contemplation d'une goûte de sueur perlant sur le front fiévreux de son disciple. La deuxième grande question, celle à laquelle le Jedi n'arrivait pas à répondre, peut être bien par crainte : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu décider Obi-Wan à lui cacher la vérité ? Et les mots de son Padawan résonnaient dans son esprit avec insistance : ''Je ne voulais pas déranger''. Qui-Gon soupira avec amertume.

_ _Mais par la Force, Obi-Wan ! Comment as-tu pu penser que le fait que tu sois malade puisse me... ''déranger'' ? Tout aurait été évité si tu étais venu me parler... Suis-je si effrayant que cela ?_

Le Jedi ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse, pensant son Padawan profondément endormit, aussi il sursauta presque quand il entendit un faible murmure.

__Il y a un peu de cela... Mais c'est surtout que... Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir..._

Qui-Gon resta un moment à fixer les paupières à demi closes de son Padawan, un peu choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il songea un moment à le sermonner correctement pour son manque de bon sens. Mais il décida finalement que, face à quelqu'un de visiblement renfermé et peu sûr de lui, ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure solution. Aussi, Qui-Gon se détendit au mieux et parla d'une voix douce, dans le but d'inspirer la confiance :

_ _Tu as conscience que j'aurais plus de raisons de te réprimander maintenant, pour m'avoir caché ton état, que j'en aurais eu à le faire si tu étais venu m'en parler dès le départ, n'est ce pas ? _Le maître put alors voir son disciple rentrer la tête dans les épaules, confus._ Il peut nous arriver à tous d'être affaibli par des blessures ou la maladie, il n'y a aucune honte à cela. En revanche, refuser ses limites physiques et mentales est une faute bien plus grave de la part d'un Jedi._ Obi-Wan hocha légèrement la tête, signalant qu'il avait compris la leçon. _Quant à ton besoin de perfection,_ continua le Jedi avec un sourire,_ et bien c'est un trait de caractère qu'il va falloir que tu apprennes à nuancer, Obi-Wan. Après tout, personne n'est parfait._

L'intéressé lui rendit faiblement son sourire, percevant l'amusement dans le ton de son aîné.

__ Pourtant je trouve que vous et les autres maîtres Jedi approchez parfois de la perfection. Mais j'y ferrais attention, maître. _Termina le Padawan dans un murmure, alors que ses paupières se refermaient sur ses yeux bleu-gris.

__ Les autres maîtres je ne sais pas, mais moi, je suis loin de la perfection._ Répondit Qui-Gon dans un murmure, à son disciple de nouveau assoupi, comme le prouvait sa respiration désormais régulière.

Le Jedi était un peu rassuré, toute cette histoire allait finalement pouvoir se régler assez facilement. Néanmoins, le vrai problème demeurait entier : leur lien dans la Force était trop faible, et il le resterait tant qu'Obi-Wan ne s'ouvrirait pas un peu à lui. Qui-Gon resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées, appelant la Force en conseillère. Au bout d'un moment, suivant un instinct un peu étrange, il posa doucement sa main près de celle de son disciple. Un simple effleurement pour ne pas effrayer le jeune homme qui fuyait autant les contacts physiques que mentaux. Ensuite, Qui-Gon sonda la Force à la recherche de leur lien, une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il y tendit son esprit pour atteindre celui d'Obi-Wan. Affaibli, le Padawan n'avait plus de défenses mentales très solides, et il aurait été aisé pour Qui-Gon d'imposer sa présence. Mais son but était ailleurs, il se contenta donc d'un simple contact qu'il voulait rassurant. Comme il s'y attendait, dès qu'Obi-Wan reprit un peu conscience, il se tendit en ressentant ces contacts étrangers, simples frôlements déjà trop proches à son goût. Néanmoins, il ne fit rien pour repousser Qui-Gon, ce qui était déjà un point positif. Alors le maître saisit sa chance, et engagea doucement la conversation :

_ _Pourquoi être si distant, Obi-Wan ? Je ne suis pas ton ennemi._

Il n'obtient en réponse qu'un vague grognement, visiblement le Padawan n'était pas décidé à aborder le sujet.

_ _Tu crains l'attachement, n'est ce pas ?_ Continua Qui-Gon.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le Jedi réussit à capter le regard encore un peu embrumé du plus jeune.

__ Voilà bien quelque chose que je n'ai jamais compris._ Plaida Obi-Wan._ L'Ordre prohibe __l'attachement mais encourage aussi la création d'un lien fort entre maître et Padawan, c'est complètement contradictoire._ Conclu-t-il avec un froncement de nez.

_ _Contradictoire ? Tout dépend du point de vue jeune disciple. L'attachement qui gouverne les passions est à bannir car il peut te distraire de ta mission. Mais le lien qui enrichit l'âme est bénéfique car source de force. La différence peut te paraître ténue, mais l'important est de retenir que tu dois toujours être maître de tes émotions et faire passer la mission et le bien commun avant __toute autre chose. Restes à l'écoute de la Force en toutes circonstances, et tu apprendras à la suivre là où elle veut t'amener, Obi-Wan._

Le jeune Padawan resta un moment silencieux, méditant les paroles de son maître. Puis, après quelques instants, Qui-Gon repris la parole interpellant son élève.

_ _Obi-Wan, sache qu'entant que maître je ne pourrais t'instruire correctement si tu refuses le lien._

_ _Mais maître, le lien renforcera forcément les sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous, ils pourraient altérer mon jugement. _Répliqua l'intéressé, se redressant sur son séant, alors que son regard exprimait toute son incompréhension.

Qui-Gon posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son Padawan.

_ _Tu dois apprendre à gérer tes sentiments, mais les rejeter serait idiot. Ce sont eux qui te différencient d'un simple droïde et qui qui font de toi un être vivant. L'Ordre ne te demande pas de renoncer à ton humanité, juste d'éviter autant que possible les passions, et surtout de ne jamais te laisser dicter tes actes par celles-ci._

Obi-Wan fit une fois encore silence, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_ _Donc j'ai le droit d'éprouver des sentiments, de construire un lien avec vous, à condition que la Force reste la seule à me dicter ma conduite ?_ Hasarda-t-il.

Son maître le gratifia d'un hochement de tête.

__ Le lien de Force entre maître et Padawan est temporaire, mais le lien du cœur est bien souvent éternel. _Ajouta Qui-Gon en pointant du doigt le torse dénudé de son disciple._ Mais ce lien ne doit jamais entraver ton bon sens._

Obi-Wan sourit en étouffant un bâillement, il se rallongea avant de conclure.

_ _Alors je vais faire des efforts, maître._

Et ses paupières se firent lourdes, alors que son corps réclamait son lot de sommeil après les récents événements. Mais avant de s'endormir totalement, le jeune Padawan tendit timidement son esprit vers celui de son maître au travers de la Force. Qui-Gon, agréablement surprit, sourit dans sa victoire et accentua doucement le contacte. Il replaça la couverture sur son disciple au visage détendu, et s'accorda lui aussi un peu de repos, se calant au mieux sur la chaise inconfortable.

Quand le médecin entra dans la chambre le lendemain, il trouva le Padawan et le maître assis face à face, mangeant avec un certain appétit des rations que Qui-Gon avait été chercher. Obi-Wan se rétablissait plus vite que prévu, grâce au lien qui se renforçait peu à peu entre lui et son maître. Ce même lien qui avait permis à Qui-Gon d'accélérer sa guérison grâce à la Force, dans un partage encore léger mais finalement plutôt agréable. En les voyant ainsi, le vieux Guérisseur eut un sourire discret, il sentait que cette mésaventure aurait des retombées bénéfiques sur les deux Jedi.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette première partie. Je posterais la suite et fin dimanche soir.

Notes :

*_il espérait de tout cœur le garder plus longtemps que le précédent _: J'ai eu l'occasion de lire un comics où Qui-Gon enseignait à autre Padawan appelé Xanatos. Mais celui-ci passera du côté obscur. J'ai voulu y faire référence ici.

*_vélocités de la forme III_ : Certains livres sur l'univers de Star Wars détaillent les différentes formes de combat au sabre laser. Les vélocités sont les mouvements de base des différentes formes. Dans le livre que je possède, la forme III est décrite comme une forme de défense.


	2. Un Jedi blessé

**Blessures**

(_Star Wars_)

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la deuxième et dernier partie de ce petit texte.

Sans plus de blabla je vous laisse à votre lecture en m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographe

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Star Wars sont la propriété de George Lucas.

* * *

Partie 2 : Un Jedi blessé

Le noir, profond et infini, c'était la seule chose qu'il percevait en cet instant. Un sentiment d'urgence le fit s'agiter, tentant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Mais la vague de douleur qui fit danser des centaines de petits points blancs sous ses paupières l'en dissuada brutalement. _Où suis-je ? _Se questionna-t-il. Ses sens se remirent peu à peu en fonction, il avait conscience de la surface dur et inconfortable sur laquelle il était allongé, ainsi que du sifflement aigu qui lui vrillait les tympans. _Que s'est-il passé ? _Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Son maître et lui avaient été envoyés sur une planète gelée, dans le but de soutenir le gouvernement menacé par des extrémistes. Une mission de routine en somme... Mais c'est ainsi que commencent la plupart des missions, n'est ce pas ? Y compris parfois celles qui se terminent très mal... Obi-Wan bougea un peu, mais sentit une grimace tordre son visage, alors qu'une onde de douleur irradiait l'ensemble de son corps.

Il se couvrit un peu instinctivement les yeux de son avant-bras, voulant se protéger de la lumière qui s'infiltrait sous ses paupières et augmentait sa migraine._"Dire que Qui-Gon m'avait promis une mission facile et sans armes"_, pensa-t-il avec ironie. En effet son maître lui avait affirmé que leur présence seule suffirait à dissuader les terroristes. En un sens il n'avait pas eu tort, car dès qu'ils les avaient vu, les extrémistes infiltrés au cœur même des bâtiments gouvernementaux avaient pris la fuite. S'en était suivie une course-poursuite en spiders qui les avait mené loin de la ville principale. Les fuyards s'étaient réfugiés dans un vieux bâtiment de pierre, battu par les vents glacés. En y entrant, Obi-Wan se souvenait parfaitement avoir fait part du mauvais pressentiment qui lui tordait les chairs. Son maître lui avait répondu avec un sourire : _"C'est parce qu'un Jedi peut sentir le danger qu'il peut s'y préparer"_. Ça, c'était juste avant qu'une explosion souffle tout le bâtiment... Obi-Wan eut un rictus sarcastique avant de totalement retrouver sa lucidité. _L'explosion !_

Le Padawan maudit un instant son étourderie en se forçant à bouger pour de bon, faisant un rapide inventaire des dégâts subi par son corps. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux, il avait sans doute quelques brûlures et coupures, mais tout ceci semblait superficiel. Il n'avait rien de cassé, et constata avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il n'était pas bloqué sous des débris non plus. Était-ce un cou de chance, ou bien avait-il appelé instinctivement la Force pour le protéger ? Peut-être que son maître l'avait aidé ? _Son maître..._ Obi-Wan se força à se lever pour de bon, ignorant la douleur qui faisait crier ses muscles. Il chancela, puis se stabilisa, s'aidant une poutre effondrée près de lui.

_ _Maître..._ Appela-t-il faiblement.

Obi-Wan secoua un peu la tête, dans un espoir idiot de chasser la migraine qui l'alourdissait, mais aussi les restes de ce sifflement insupportable. Il ouvrit les yeux, et ses paupières papillonnèrent face à la lumière agressive. Il avança d'un pas mal assuré puis voulut inspirer un peu d'air, mais la suie âcre le fit tousser.

_ _Maître._ Réessaya le disciple un peu plus fort.

Mais il n'obtient aucune réponse, pourtant il sentait la présence affaiblie de son mentor à travers la Force, là tout près. Après quelques pas supplémentaires, le Padawan remplit ses poumons d'air, ignorant l'irritation dérangeante de la suie.

_ _Maître !_ Réussit-il à crier.

Cette fois-ci, au milieu des crépitements des quelques feu laissés par l'explosion et des hurlements du vent glacé qui soulevait sa cape abîmée, le Padawan put entendre un très faible gémissement. Il suivit le son pour découvrir son maître évanouit face contre terre, les jambes bloquées sous les restes d'un mur. Obi-Wan sentit la peur s'instiller dans ses veines, mais il se força à rester calme. S'approchant de son mentor, il ne perçut qu'au dernier moment le tir de blaster et eut tout juste le temps de dégainer son sabre laser pour le dévier. Visiblement, l'un des extrémistes avait jugé utile de revenir finir le travail que l'explosion avait commencé. Le Padawan se campa sur ses appuis et raffermit sa prise sur son arme, s'il s'éloignait trop de son maître cela pourrait très mal finir... Il réussit à dévier plusieurs autres tirs, mais chaque mouvement envoyait des ondes de douleurs dans son corps. Obi-Wan se concentra, sachant que ce combat ne devait pas s'éterniser, il chercha à localiser son ennemi grâce à la Force. Il y parvient, alors qu'un énième rayon d'énergie fendit l'air dans sa direction. Orientant son sabre avec précision, Obi-Wan renvoya le tir en pleine poitrine de son agresseur. Par acquit de conscience, le Padawan se sentit obligé d'aller vérifier l'état de son adversaire. Mais, comme il s'en doutait, l'homme était mort. Obi-Wan se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, puis décida qu'il n'avait fait que se défendre. De plus, au vu des blessures de cet homme, il avait sans doute été lui aussi pris dans l'explosion et n'aurait peut-être pas survécu.

Obi-Wan retourna ensuite rapidement au chevet de son maître, celui-ci avait de sérieuses blessures à la tempe ainsi qu'à l'épaule, toutes deux sanguinolentes. Qui-Gon ne réagit pas aux différentes secousses que lui imposa son Padawan, visiblement sévèrement sonné. Obi-Wan décida que le plus urgent était de dégager son aîné des décombres, aussi il se concentra sur le pan de mur effondré, priant la Force de l'aider. Il faillit abandonner tant l'objet lui paraissait lourd, mais au prix d'un dernier effort, Obi-Wan réussit à soulever le morceau de mur et à le faire basculer en arrière dans un bruit sourd. Il tomba assit près de son maître et se permit un profond soupir, passablement épuisé par les récents événements. Examinant rapidement les jambes de Qui-Gon, il se demanda vaguement si les os avaient été brisés par le poids des débris. Néanmoins, ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment, il préféra passer à autre chose.

Il sentit une angoisse monter en lui quand il s'aperçut que leur spider avait été détruit par l'explosion. Vu l'état de l'engin, qui se résumait à de la tôle froissée, il aurait été vint d'essayer de le redémarrer. Obi-Wan nota distraitement que le vent gelé qui lui foutait la peau lui semblait plus violent que tout à l'heure, et il frissonna en rajustant sa cape autour de ses épaules. Puis il attrapa son comlink, appuyant nerveusement sur l'objet qui devait le mettre en communication avec la garde rapprochée du gouverneur qui avait sollicité la venue des deux Jedi. Obi-Wan avait conscience que, sans aide, son maître et lui seraient en très mauvaise posture. Aussi il se raccrocha aux ''bips'' réguliers de l'appareil comme à un fil de survie. Quand enfin, son comlink cracha la voix de l'un des gardes, Obi-Wan s'empressa de répondre:

_ _Ici le Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, mon maître et moi somme tombés dans une embuscade, nous avons besoin d'aide. Je répète, nous demandons de l'aide._

Mais la réplique du garde ne lui parvient jamais, la communication grésilla puis s'interrompit brutalement. Au même moment, une rafale de vent chargée de neige vint secouer avec violence la tresse du Padawan, décontenancé. Il leva ses yeux soucieux vers le ciel nuageux qui se colorait des nuances du crépuscule. En temps normal, il aurait pu trouver ça beau, mais dans l'immédiat cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. De plus il sentait un tiraillement désagréable dans la Force, la nuit était en train de prendre le pas sur le jour, amenant avec elle une véritable tempête de neige.

__ Super !_ Fit Obi-Wan avec amertume. _A défaut de mourir de la perte de sang, on pourra toujours mourir de froid !_

Sans son maître pour le guider, le Padawan se sentit plus perdu que jamais. Il ferma les yeux un instant et, en quelques respirations profondes, essaya d'évacuer sa peur grandissante qui ne pouvait qu'obscurcir son jugement. Puis il se demanda ce que lui conseillerait Qui-Gon dans cette situation. _Suis la Force_. Obi-Wan rouvrit les yeux et tenta d'abord de se rassurer, il était probable que le garde est bel et bien reçu son appel de détresse par comlink. Une aide allait finir par arriver, restait à tenir jusque-là... Le Padawan regarda vers la ville, elle n'était même pas visible par delà l'horizon, essayait d'y retourner à pied aurait été du suicide. Le bâtiment autour de lui avait été entièrement détruit par l'explosion et n'offrait aucun abri. En revanche, plus loin, Obi-Wan distingua un défilé rocheux dans le soleil couchant. Peut-être qu'il trouverait là-bas de quoi passer la nuit en sécurité ? Le Padawan posa les yeux sur son maître inconscient, puis décida que tenter l'impossible était préférable à la passivité. Obi-Wan fut méthodique, il détacha la balise de repérage de sa ceinture, l'activa et la déposa en évidence parmi les décombres. En toute logique, si recherches il y avait, elles commenceraient ici. Ensuite, il prit Qui-Gon sur son dos, arrachant un gémissement étouffé à ce dernier. Puis, le jeune homme se mit résolument en route vers les montagnes, espérant simplement que la Force lui donnerait raison.

Avancer dans la neige, alourdi par le poids de son maître, et sur une pente toujours plus raide fut une véritable épreuve pour Obi-Wan. Et il dut faire appel à la Force plusieurs fois pour éviter de mettre genou en terre. Mais ce fut surtout son combat contre lui-même, contre les doutes qui envahissaient son esprit, qui lui sembla le plus difficile. Allait-il trouver un abri ? Avait-il bien fait de quitter les lieux de l'explosion ? Son maître survivrait-il à ses blessures ? Et alors que le soleil finissait de disparaître sous l'horizon, il avançait péniblement entre les conifères d'une forêt clairsemée. C'est à ce moment qu'un renfoncement dans une paroi rocheuse attira son attention. Des stalagmites barraient l'étroite entré d'un boyau s'enfonçant sous la surface, sans doute créé par l'écoulement des eaux. Dégageant l'une de ses mains, Obi-Wan utilisa son sabre pour créer un passage suffisant, puis avança précautionneusement dans le tunnel en pente douce.

Il glissa à plusieurs reprises sur la pierre humide, s'écorchant les jambes sur les bords coupants. Rajustant sa prise sur son maître, il parvient enfin à la sortie du boyau, débouchant dans un espace plus vaste. Obi-Wan ne pu que s'arrêter un instant devant la beauté du lieu, des stalagmites et stalactites ornaient la grotte, elles-même décorées par une couche étincelante de givre. Par endroits, les concrétions se rejoignaient pour former des structures naturelles, à l'architecture compliquée. Des mousses à la douce phosphorescence bleutée, couvraient les pierres, diffusant une lumière apaisante. De temps en temps, des cristaux incrustés dans la roche, dévoilaient leurs couleurs pastel. Obi-Wan soupira, puisant dans la majesté de ce lieu un peu de courage. Il trouva une cavité un peu protégée des brises glacée qui parcouraient l'endroit, puis y allongea doucement Qui-Gon. Ce dernier respirait encore, bien que faiblement, et cette constatation rassura légèrement son Padawan. Il refusa pourtant de s'asseoir pour s'accorder un peu de repos, ne sachant que trop bien qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la volonté de se relever. Obi-Wan décrocha la balise de repérage de la ceinture de son maître, puis remonta vers l'entrée de la grotte. Il répugnait à laisser Qui-Gon blessé et sans défenses, mais se promit de faire vite.

Une fois à l'entrée du boyau, il activa la balise et la cala entre les stalagmites, espérant qu'une équipe de recherche serait en mesure de la retrouver. La nuit était tombée, et la tempête avait gagné en puissance. Aussi Obi-Wan rajusta sa lourde cape, et se battit contre le vent et la neige afin de trouver un peu de bois dans la forêt qu'il avait traversé en venant. S'ils devaient passer la nuit dans cette grotte, la chaleur d'un feu, même faible, leur serait utile. Dans l'obscurité quasi complète, la forêt paraissait particulièrement hostile. Le vent, par ses hurlements, empêchait le Padawan d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre, et refroidissait davantage son corps déjà éprouvé. Obi-Wan battit vite en retraite, ne voulant pas s'éloigner de peur de ne jamais retrouver l'entrée de la grotte. Il se contenta donc des maigres branchages qu'il avait pu trouver et revient auprès de son maître, d'un pas pressé. Un peu trop pressé même, puisqu'il chuta lourdement à la moitié du boyau rocheux et en termina la descente sur son séant. Il émit un grognement de douleur, avant d'enfin rejoindre Qui-Gon dans l'alcôve rocheuse où il l'avait laissé.

Ce n'est qu'une fois assis, qu'il prit conscience des violents tremblements qui agitaient son corps frigorifié. Il ne faisait pas vraiment moins froid dans la grotte qu'au-dehors, mais au moins ici, ils étaient à l'abri du vent glacial. Obi-Wan se hâta de déposer le peu de bois qu'il avait pu amasser, et utilisa la chaleur de son sabre laser pour allumer un petit feu. Le Padawan se recroquevilla ensuite sur lui-même, s'enroulant dans sa lourde cape, cherchant à se réchauffer un peu. Il songea un instant à laisser son sabre allumé, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu plus de chaleur. Mais, d'une part cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux s'il s'endormait sans s'en rendre compte. Et en plus, la chaleur d'un sabre laser ne diffuse que très peu autour de la lame, contrairement à celle d'un feu par exemple. Aussi, Obi-Wan préféra rengainer son arme, puis il posa les yeux sur son maître.

Qui-Gon avait la peau pâle, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée, il était couvert de poussière et ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits. Vraiment, le Jedi faisait peine à voir et Obi-Wan se demanda distraitement dans quel état pouvait bien être son propre corps. Si la plaie à la tempe de Qui-Gon avait cessé de saigner, elle avait laissé une grosse trace rougeâtre sur sa joue. Le Padawan, peiné de voir son maître aussi peu présentable, tendit le bras et se servit de sa manche pour éponger un peu le sang qui maculait son visage. Qui-Gon, sentant le contact étranger remua, et finit même par ouvrir les yeux, à la grande surprise de son Padawan qui lui adressa néanmoins un sourire soulagé.

_ _La Force Vivante peut faire des miracles en cicatrisant les blessures._ Expliqua le Jedi d'une voix rauque à son apprenti, ayant senti son étonnement. _Que s'était-il passé ? _Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Son Padawan entreprit de lui raconter les événements survenus depuis l'explosion, butant parfois sur ses mots, tant son corps tremblait de froid. Mais plus il parlait, plus le doute s'insufflait dans son esprit fatigué. Avait-il bien agi ? Un Jedi était censé toujours faire passer sa mission avant tout le reste. Or leur mission ici était de protéger le gouvernement et ce n'était pas bloqués dans cette grotte qu'ils l'accompliraient. Aurait-il dû retourner vers la ville à tout prix ? Finalement, Obi-Wan termina son récit d'une voix tremblante, à cause du froid et de la fatigue, mais aussi car il craignait désormais la réaction de son maître. Qui-Gon, percevant les doutes de son disciple, leva sa main pour venir la poser contre sa joue, dans un contact apaisant, chassant au passage un peu de poussière qui s'y était collée.

__ Rassure-toi Obi-Wan, tu as très bien réagi. Un Jedi doit toujours veiller à réussir sa mission, et tout faire pour nous garder en vie est un bon moyen d'y arriver._ Lui dit-il avec une pointe d'humour et un sourire rassurant.

__ Mais si j'avais fait une erreur de jugement ?_ Répliqua le Padawan. _Et si j'avais pu nous ramener jusqu'à la ville ?_

Qui-Gon secoua légèrement la tête avant de répondre.

__ Étais-tu plus sûr de trouver un abri en venant jusqu'ici ?_ Son disciple eut un mouvement négatif de la tête. _Tu as suivi la Force Obi-Wan, tu as fait ce qu'aurait fait tout bon Jedi._

L'intéressé parut se détendre, du moins autant que les tremblements incessants de son corps le lui permettaient, puis posa sa main sur celle de Qui-Gon, restée sur sa joue. Leurs deux corps étaient aussi froids l'un que l'autre, mais ce contact était rassurant.

_ _J'ai eu peur de vous perdre, maître._ Déclara-t-il la gorge serrée.

__ Je suis plus résistant que cela ! _Lui assura Qui-Gon.

Pourtant, il sentait la fatigue le gagner, alors que le froid éprouvait davantage son corps épuisé. Constatant que son Padawan trembler toujours sous ses doigts, Qui-Gon glissa sa main de la joue à l'épaule, et attira son disciple prés de lui. Obi-Wan, docile, s'allongea aux côtés de son maître et se serra un peu contre lui, espérant ainsi partager le peu de chaleur qu'il lui restait et la conserver un peu plus longtemps. Il sentit bientôt avec effrois son maître retomber dans les méandres de l'inconscience, alors que sa respiration se faisait faible et régulière. Prit d'une peur panique qu'il avait bien du mal à museler, le jeune Padawan enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de Qui-Gon. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Et il se battait farouchement contre le sommeil, serrant fébrilement le bras de son maître. Obi-Wan avait peur qu'ils ne se réveillent jamais, ni lui ni son mentor. Son corps était lourd, douloureux, affaibli au point qu'il n'avait même plus la force de trembler.

Le Padawan s'obligea alors à respirer plus calmement, cherchant instinctivement du réconfort dans la Force. Cette aura douce et protectrice qui l'entourait, elle ne laisserait pas mourir son enfant, n'est ce pas ? Obi-Wan sentit ses muscles se détendre et sa peur se dissoudre, tendit qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les méandres de la Force. Alors, il effleura son lien mental avec Qui-Gon, et il sourit. Il n'était en place que depuis quelques mois, mais cet échange psychique permanent sans être invasif lui apportait beaucoup. Le Padawan se souvint que, lorsqu'il avait été malade, son maître s'était servi de ce lien pour l'épauler. Alors Obi-Wan accentua davantage son osmose avec la Force, et projeta son esprit à travers le lien, comme l'avait fait Qui-Gon. Le disciple fut un peu maladroit, et dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois par manque de pratique. Néanmoins, il réussit à atteindre l'esprit de son maître, et il faillit bondir de surprise quand il sentit ce dernier chercher le contact à son tour. Son corps était peut-être inconscient, mais son esprit était toujours puissant et rassurant.

Il n'y eut aucune parole, de toute façon leurs deux corps étaient pratiquement à leurs limites. Mais le lien parlait pour eux, leur permettant d'échanger bien plus qu'avec de simples mots, dans un contact intime mais pourtant si agréable. Obi-Wan sentit son maître le guider pour stabiliser le lien, lui non plus ne voulait pas rompre cet échange, et cette constatation provoqua une bouffée de bonheur dans la poitrine de son Padawan. Encouragé, par la réaction de son maître, il voulut même approfondir encore davantage le contact, partager jusqu'à sa propre Force Vitale avec lui. Ils survivraient ensemble, ou ils ne survivraient pas. Sentant les intentions de son Padawan, Qui-Gon fut retissant, le lien devait rester dans la limite de raisonnable. De plus, il s'agissait là de pensées indignes, voir même dangereuses, pour un Jedi. Il flasha donc un avertissement à son disciple, mais la seule chose qu'il reçut en retour fut sa détermination.

Alors il décida de laisser faire, mettant son manque de résistance sur le compte de la fatigue. Mais en réalité, il était fier que son Padawan pense et agisse ainsi, même si c'était quelque peu en désaccord avec certains principes de l'Ordre, car lui-même partageait ce genre de convictions. Obi-Wan accentua donc clairement le contact, son maître fut même tenté de l'aider, mais son disciple était doué et n'en eut pas besoin. Alors leurs esprits fusionnèrent presque, dans un échange intimiste aux limites de l'indécence. Mais sans qu'aucun d'eux n'en profite pour faire du voyeurisme dans le mental de l'autre, par un respect mutuel et acquit. Obi-Wan soupira d'aise, alors qu'il ressentait dans ce contact la présence rassurante de son maître, inébranlable point de repère. Qui-Gon y trouvait lui aussi son compte, avoir un tel instant de partage avec son Padawan le comblait de joie. Même si c'était dans une situation particulièrement peu enviable. Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi, unissant leurs forces contre le froid, la douleur et l'épuisement.

Au petit matin, les rayons dorés du soleil réussirent enfin à percer les nuages, restes de la tempête de veille, et inondèrent l'entrée de la grotte. Les cristaux incrustés dans la roche y étincelèrent de mille couleurs, et c'est au milieu de ce spectacle presque irréel que l'équipe de recherche retrouva les deux Jedi. Deux corps éprouvés couverts de poussière aux reflets rougeâtres, serrés l'un contre l'autre, baignés par cette lumière qui semblait créer une aura protectrice autour d'eux. Les soldats s'empressèrent de ramener les Jedi à la capitale où ils pourraient être soignés. Le mouvement tira Obi-Wan de l'inconscience et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il put distinguer l'un un soldat lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, tout en l'encourageant à se reposer. Le Padawan tourna son regard vers Qui-Gon, son maître respirait encore. Alors Obi-Wan se laissa happer à nouveau par les ténèbres de l'inconscience, un sourire rassuré sur les lèvres. Il fallut quelques jours aux Jedi pour se remettre de leur mésaventure. Ensuite ils furent rappelés au Temple, les autorités de la planète faisaient des progrès de jour en jour face aux terroristes, que l'arrivée inopportune des Jedi avait quelque peu désorganisés. De plus, un séjour sur Coruscant leur permettrait de se reposer correctement après cette dure épreuve.

A leur retour, maître et Padawan furent convoqués par le Conseil pour faire leur rapport. A cette occasion, les maîtres Jedi adressèrent des félicitations à Obi-Wan pour son comportement exemplaire. Le jeune Padawan avait alors rougi farouchement, profondément gêné. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il était confortablement installé dans son lit, il sentit le contentement l'envahir, il avait sans doute sauvé sa vie ainsi que celle de son maître. Il avait rendu Qui-Gon fier de lui, et c'était au final ce qu'il voulait le plus. Mais cette fois-ci, même les maîtres du Conseil avaient souligné ses compétences. Alors pour une fois, le jeune Padawan habituellement peu sûr de lui, s'accorda de savourer sa fierté, intimement convaincu au plus profond de lui-même qu'il avait fait ce qui était juste. Obi-Wan laissa ensuite son corps se détendre totalement, là en sécurité dans les appartements du Temple qu'il partageait avec son maître. Il ouvrit ses sens, et se laissa plonger dans la Force. Il sentit alors pulser son lien avec Qui-Gon, présence puissante et bienveillante, aux portes de son esprit. Le Padawan effleura ce lien si intime, et constata sans mal qu'il avait été clairement renforcé par leur dernière mission. Obi-Wan eut un sourire satisfait, néanmoins ne voulant pas déranger son maître, il se retira. Mais Qui-Gon le retient, dans un effleurement doux et rassurant. Le sourire de son Padawan s'élargit davantage, et il s'endormit ainsi, bercé par la présente apaisante de son maître.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Voilà, je voulais juste écrire une petite histoire, une simple fenêtre, pour mettre en scène ces deux personnages à l'aura si particulière. Je dois avouer que, pour cette partie, j'ai cru m'arracher les cheveux car je ne trouvais pas de façon cohérente pour qu'Obi-Wan découvre un abri. J'ai repris cette partie plusieurs fois, j'espère que le résultat est correcte.

J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
